


A normal day

by Alexia247



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is So Done, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexia247/pseuds/Alexia247
Summary: Just a average for Ladybug and Cat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 231





	A normal day

Another day in Paris. Another akuma for Ladybug and Cat Noir to defeat. 

The akuma had been dealt with in no time. 

Sometimes if they were lucky, the victim who had been akumatized had taken no hostages as leverage for their miraculouses. 

But this time? No such luck. 

Lady bug's eye twitched as she, along with Cat Noir continued to stare up at the hostage currently tied up on the eiffel tower. 

_Lila 'Lie-la' Rossi. Of course._

Why did the girl have to scream like a banshee for all of Paris to hear? 

She was starting to get a headache, and if the expression on Cat Noir's face was to go by, so was he. 

_The quicker they got her down, the quicker they could leave._

"Rock, paper, scissors to see who has to get her down, my lady?" 

"You're on, chaton." 

He had chosen scissors. 

And she had chosen rock. 

She knew that his grumbled under his breath as he scaled the eiffel tower to rescue her. 

And he would complain on their patrol the next night, of how his ears were _still_ ringing. 

**Author's Note:**

> {Just a little before eventually writing my salt fic. Kudos and comments are very much welcomed!P.S. You guys can also find me on tumblr: https://marinette-fangirl.tumblr.com/post/190218061692/aesthetic-for-marinette-dupain-cheng}


End file.
